Love Doesn't Exist
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Cho KyuHyun yang tampan dan memiliki segalanya tidak percaya akan adanya cinta. Lee SungMin takut jatuh cinta. Namun cinta itu ada walaupun dalam pertemuan pertama, dan cinta menyembuhkan segala luka.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet him

**Title : Love Doesn't Exist**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Lee SungMin, Choi SiWon**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and God.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOYxBOY) Not your fav genre? Please close the windows. :p**

**Summary : Cho KyuHyun yang tampan dan memiliki segalanya tidak percaya akan adanya cinta. Lee SungMin takut jatuh cinta. PNamun cinta itu ada walaupun dalam pertemuan pertama, dan cinta menyembuhkan segala luka.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

"Uummm… Ahhhh….. Kyu.. Hyun…." Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan _meeting_.

Seorang yeoja dengan dua kancing baju yang terbuka sedang mengerang kenikmatan, sedangkan seorang namja sedang mencium leher jenjang sang yeoja.

Suara dering _handphone_ sang namja membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas nakalnya.

Sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi dijambak sang yeoja, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"KyuHyun…. " Si yeoja mengerang kehilangan.

"Seo baby, maaf, aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan ya."

Namja yang bernama KyuHyun kembali menoleh dan mengedip sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

.

"Yeoboseo, Jess baby…. "

"KyuHyunie… Nanti malam tidak lupa khan? Kita bersenang-senang di_club_." Suara manja seorang yeoja terdengar dari seberang.

"Tentu saja baby. Kita bertemu disana jam 11 ya."

Sang yeoja tertawa senang "Ah.. Jangan ajak temanmu SiWon ya, dia selalu merusak suasana. See you later honey."

"Sure baby… Bye…."

KyuHyun memandang jam tangannya, baru pukul 8 malam. Waktunya masih banyak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu di_Miracle_ Rest bersama dengan SiWon.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan SiWon, KyuHyun memesankan makanan kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang sejak KyuHyun menginjakkan kakinya di _restaurant _tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sekalipun.

KyuHyun menyeringai, sepertinya ia menemukan mainan baru.

Maka dengan penuh rasa percaya diri KyuHyun mendatangi sang yeoja dan mengajaknya bicara.

Setelah percakapan hangat selama 10 menit, KyuHyun mengetahui bahwa yeoja tersebut bernama YooNa. Kemudian tangan KyuHyun mulai menyerang YooNa.

Mulai dari menyentuh ujung rambut panjang YooNa dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang menempel, kemudian memuji keindahan dan kehalusan rambut pemiliknya setinggi langit. Ditutup dengan menyentuh pipi mulus YooNa.

Alhasil YooNa memerah. Melihat reaksi yang sudah diprediksinya, KyuHyun kemudian memutuskan sudah saatnya mundur dengan alasan temannya telah datang.

Memang benar, SiWon telah datang dan duduk sambil memperhatikan KyuHyun sedari tadi. KyuHyun berjanji akan menelepon YooNa, janji yang tidak akan ditepatinya. YooNa yang malang telah benar-benar terjebak, bisa dipastikan YooNa yang akan mengejar dan menelepon duluan.

KyuHyun tak mau bersusah payah mengejar yeoja, dengan sedikit pancingan biarkan mereka yang datang sendiri.

"Kasihan sekali yeoja itu yang terjebak oleh perangkapmu." SiWon berkomentar saat KyuHyun telah duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Hahahaha… Bukan aku yang memutuskan mau dijebak."

"Aku ingin melihatmu serius sekali saja dengan seorang yeoja."

"Tidak akan pernah. Karena cinta itu tidak ada di dunia ini, cinta itu kepalsuan."

KyuHyun harusnya lebih berhati-hati dengan segala ucapannya, karena tuhan selalu mendengar dan mewujudkan setiap ucapan hambanya.

Denting piano yang mengalun merdu memutuskan apapun sanggahan SiWon.

Keduanya mau tidak mau memperhatikan ke _stage_ saat seorang namja menari dengan jari-jarinya diatas sebuah grand piano hitam.

.

-LoveDoesExist-

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Lee SungMin, ia baru kembali dari menghadiri pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya, Sunny.

Hubungan mereka memang telah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, namun SungMin masih sangat mencintainya. Dengan wajah _baby face_nya banyak yeoja (dan juga namja) yang mengejarnya tapi SungMin tak sanggup menghapuskan bayang-bayang Sunny.

Ia pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan baru dengan yeoja lain tapi SungMin selalu saja menemukan berbagai kekurangan dalam diri kekasihnya. Baginya Sunny lah yang terbaik.

Sedangkan menurut Leeteuk "Kau hanya terlalu takut membuka diri, takut terluka untuk kedua kali. Karena itulah kau melarikan diri dengan berbagai alasan, termasuk mencari kekurangan-kekurangan dalam diri kekasihmu."

Analisis yang tentu saja dibantah tegas oleh Lee SungMin.

LeeTeuk tak bisa berkata apapun lagi menghadapi Dongsaengnya yang keras kepala, jadi untuk menghiburnya, LeeTeuk meminta SungMin menyanyikan sebuah lagu di _restaurant _miliknya. Musik selalu bisa menghibur SungMin seberapapun terpuruknya sang namja aegyo.

SungMin membawakan lagu milik TaeYang yang berjudul _Wedding Dress _sambil memainkan piano. Lagu kesukaan Sunny.

_Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima (Baby, please don't take his hand)  
>Cuz you should be my Lady<br>Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo (I've been waiting for you for so long, Please look at me now)_

_Noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun (When the music starts)  
>Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo (You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him)<br>Oneuri oji ankireul (How I prayed every night)  
>Geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde (This day would never come)<em>

_._

SungMin begitu menghayati setiap kata dalam lagu itu.

Lagu yang dinyanyikannya untuk Sunny yang bukan miliknya.

Sunny yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi.

.

_Neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge (Please be happy with him)  
>Hollo babocheoreom saratjyo (So that I can forget you)<br>Ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo (Please forget how miserable I looked)  
>Sae hayake utgo inneunde (It's going to be unbearably hard for me,<br>For a long while to come)_

_Nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (The wedding dress you're wearing)_

_._

SungMin menutup penampilannya dengan membungkuk hormat, mencoba menutupi kesedihan di kedua bola matanya.

Saat turun dari _stage_, dua orang namja menghampirinya.

"Maaf.. Boleh mengganggu sebentar?"

"Tentu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Namja tinggi dengan senyum menawan memberikan _name card_nya.

"Choi SiWon. Kepala Bagian _talent_. Cho Ent."

SungMin membaca kartu nama tersebut agak keras.

"Saya dan CEO saya, Cho KyuHyun," SiWon memberi tanda pada namja dibelakangnya yang kelihatannya masih sangat muda sebagai seorang CEO. "tertarik dengan penampilan anda barusan. Kami ingin anda bergabung dengan _agency_ kami, errr… Tuan…?"

"Lee SungMin, nama saya Lee SungMin. Emm… Tapi SiWon Ssi, saya rasa saya tidak seberbakat itu."

"Mohon anda memikirkannya dulu. Kami tunggu jawaban yang baik dari anda."

SiWon memberi anggukan hormat yang dibalas SungMin.

.

-LoveDoesExist-

.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa Hyung begitu memaksa namja itu masuk _agency_ kita."

KyuHyun akhirnya melontarkan pernyataan yang daritadi mengusiknya saat SiWon tengah menyetir audi hitam miliknya.

"Karena ia sangat berbakat. Kurasa kau pun sepakat, karena kau tak sekalipun melepaskan pandanganmu dari dirinya tadi."

"Seperti kata orangnya sendiri, kurasa ia tak seberbakat itu." KyuHyun mencoba mengelak.

"Hahahaha… Tapi aku yakin suara dan penampilannya akan disukai yeoja manapun. Sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti. Hey, apa Jessica tidak akan mengamuk melihatku? Ia sangat tak menyukaiku dan aku tak mau harus pulang berjalan kaki bila kau nanti mengantarnya pulang."

"Tenang saja. Jess membawa mobil sendiri. Jadi nanti kau bisa memakai mobilku."

"Wah… Wah… Pantas saja kau memaksaku naik taksi tadi. Rupanya kau telah merencanakan akan memakaiku sebagai supir."

"Tentu saja. Manfaatkan segala sumber daya manusia yang ada."

"Dasar setan."

"Hahahahaha…."

KyuHyun dan SiWon telah berteman lama.

Tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa berteman padahal kepribadiannya begitu berbeda.

SiWon yang lebih tua dari KyuHyun adalah tipikal _gentleman_ yang bertanggung jawab, yang bila mencintai seseorang akan menomor satukan sang kekasih dan menjaganya. Tipe suami idaman yeoja manapun.

Sedangkan KyuHyun kebalikannya. Tak pernah mengejar yang pergi dan tak pernah meminta yang datang. Yeoja baginya hanyalah untuk bersenang-senang dan tak ada yang namanya cinta. Tipe _player _yang tak bisa ditolak yeoja manapun.

.

Suara musik berdentum-dentum memenuhi _club_.

Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati suasana.

Menari mengikuti irama, bercengkrama atau sekedar duduk sambil minum-minum.

KyuHyun dan Jessica masuk dalam kelompok yang sibuk bercengkrama di pojok club.

Saling membisikkan kalimat-kalimat rayuan dan berpelukan.

Sementara SiWon duduk di _bar counter_.

Sesungguhnya SiWon tak pernah suka datang ke jenis tempat seperti ini.

Membosankan.

Ia malah merasa makin kesepian.

Pikiran SiWon kembali melayang pada sosok namja yang memainkan pianonya dengan penuh perasaan.

Kesedihan.

Kehilangan.

Siwon dapat merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan dari sosok yang menyanyi itu.

"Civas double."

Disebelah SiWon seseorang memesan vodka pada _bartender_. Suara orang tersebut sepertinya pernah didengarnya disuatu tempat.

Saat mata SiWon dapat melihat dengan jelas ditengah cahaya yang temaram, betapa kagetnya SiWon mendapati orang yang mengusik pikirannya sekarang duduk disebelahnya.

SungMin sedang meminum vodkanya seperti menenggak air putih.

Merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, SungMin menoleh.

"Ah… SiWon Ssi… Sebuah kebetulan, bisa bertemu lagi disini. Mari minum bersama. Hey, tolong Martini dua."

SiWon memandang wajah SungMin. Kedua pipinya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, matanya nyaris tertutup.

"SungMin Ssi, sepertinya anda telah mabuk. Sebaiknya anda pulang."

"Naaahh…" SungMin melambaikan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya menopang dagunya. "Saya sama sekali tidak mabuk, tadi baru gelas ke delapan. Hahahahaha…" SungMin mulai meracau.

"SiWon Hyung…."

KyuHyun memanggil sambil merangkul bahu Jessica sementara sang yeoja bergelayut manja pada KyuHyun.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Jess. Bawalah mobilku."

KyuHyun melemparkan kunci pada SiWon, yang ditangkap dengan baik.

Tepat saat itu SungMin bangkit dengan membawa gelas Martininya, hendak menuju dance floor. Namun sayang ia tersandung dan menyiram sepasang-entah-kekasih-atau-bukan itu dengan Martini.

"Euhhhh…. Dressku!" Jessica mendorong tubuh SungMin kasar dan dengan keras.

SiWon menangkap tubuh SungMin tepat sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"KyuHyun, _mood_ku sudah rusak. Berterima kasihlah pada temanmu itu." Ujar Jessica marah sambil menunjuk SungMin. "Aku pulang… Bye…."

Jessica pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan KyuHyun dengan aura membunuh.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Tinggalkan saja dia."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendirian dan dalam keadaan mabuk begini. Akan kubawa ke apartemen."

"Tidak boleh."

"Terserah."

KyuHyun tersentak, ia tak pernah melihat SiWon begitu teguh membantu seseorang yang sangat asing.

"Ck… Cepatlah.. Aku basah kuyup." KyuHyun akhirnya menyerah.

.

-LoveDoesExist-

.

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki celah jendela, menimpa wajah SungMin, membuat rambut hitamnya berkilau-kilau.

SiWon menatap pemandangan dihadapannya takjub. Kemarin ia tak menyadari betapa putih mulusnya kulit SungMin. Sambil meletakkan nampan berisi susu dan roti di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, SiWon tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

SungMin benar-benar tertidur dengan wajah polos. SiWon merasa rela tidak tidur semalaman selama sisa hidupnya demi memandangi wajah itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata SungMin bergerak-gerak, menandakan sang pemilik akan segera bangun.

"Selamat pagi…" SiWon meyapanya dengan senyum ceria.

SungMin kebinggungan, tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di kamar yang tak dikenal bersama dengan orang yang juga sama asingnya.

Terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia tengah minum di _club_ untuk melupakan Sunny sejenak.

"Ughh… Kenapa saya disini?"

"Anda sedang di apartemen milik KyuHyun dan saya. Kami tidak tahu dimana rumah anda, jadi kami membawa anda kemari. Semalam anda mabuk berat."

SungMin mengangguk "Oh.. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan."

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Tidak merasa pusing? _Hangover_?"

"Sedikit." SungMin menjawab dengan suara serak. "Berapa banyak aku minum semalam?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Minumlah susu ini, dan saya telah menyiapkan pakaian ganti. Setelah makan, mandilah." SiWon menunjuk pakaian yang terlipat rapi diatas sebuah kursi. "Saya harus berangkat kerja, jadi maaf tak bisa mengantar anda pulang. Oh ya.. Saat anda pergi usahakan sesedikit mungkin membuat suara, karena KyuHyun belum bangun dan_mood_nya selalu buruk dipagi hari."

SiWon bangkit dan menepuk bahu SungMin saat sang namja terus mengucapkan terima kasih. Kelembutan SiWon membuat SungMin tambah merasa tidak enak telah begitu merepotkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, SungMin memandang nanar tembok putih dari kamar yang tidak diketahuinya milik siapa.

SungMin ingat dulu Sunny selalu menelepon untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi, mengingatkannya untuk berangkat bekerja.

SungMin juga masih bisa mendengar nada suara marah Sunny bergema ditelinganya saat ia berkata lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan Sunny daripada bekerja.

Sampai kapan ia akan begini?

SungMin menarik nafas.

Merasa badannya lengket, SungMin memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian yang telah disiapkan SiWon.

Sebuah kemeja hitam dan jeans.

Kemejanya sedikit kebesaran untuk SungMin dan jeans nya kepanjangan, jadi SungMin menggulung bagian lengan kemeja dan melipat bagian kaki _navy blue_ jeans tersebut.

SungMin membawa nampan keluar dengan maksud mencucinya namun sebuah suara yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba mengejutkan namja_baby face_ itu. Menyebabkan nampan terlepas dari pegangannya dan gelas beserta piring pecah berkeping-keping.

"Ah… Maafkan saya KyuHyun Ssi…" SungMin mencoba memunguti kepingan kaca yang berserakan, takut makin merusak mood sang tuan rumah seperti peringatan yang telah diberikan SiWon sebelumnya.

"Biarkan saja."

Namun SungMin yang memang keras kepala dan sudah merasa sangat tidak enak beserta malu tetap tak mau mendengarkan.

"Ouch….." SungMin meringis saat pecahan kaca mengiris jarinya, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir.

"Aku sudah bilang biarkan saja." KyuHyun menarik paksa tangan SungMin dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk mencuci jari mungil SungMin. "Nanti akan ada _maid_ yang membersihkan." KyuHyun kembali menjelaskan. Tak mengerti mengapa dadanya bergejolak melihat wajah bersalah namja yang baru dikenalnya, dan merasa begitu khawatir melihatnya terluka.

SungMin memperhatikan KyuHyun yang telah dalam pakaian kerjanya, kemeja putih dengan setelan jas hitam. Betapa ia sungguh telah merepotkan, sebelumnya ditolong saat mabuk, sekarang ia memecahkan barang-barang orang yang menolongnya.

"Maaf." Ujarnya untuk kesekian kali saat KyuHyun memasangkan plaster dijarinya.

Ia menunduk malu dan KyuHyun tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk menyibakkan poni namja imut-imut itu dan memandang mata hitam pemiliknya.

Keinginan yang ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

GRUYUUUUUUKKKK

SungMin bersusah payah harus menahan tawanya. Suara dari dalam perut KyuHyun begitu keras.

"Anda belum makan KyuHyun Ssi? Mau saya buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula tidak sempat. Aku ada _meeting_ pagi." KyuHyun menjawab dingin dengan maksud menyembunyikan rasa malu.

SungMin menarik bagian belakang jas KyuHyun saat sang namja bertubuh tinggi itu hendak bangkit.

"Sarapan itu penting KyuHyun Ssi. Kalau anda khawatir akan rasa masakan saya, paling tidak belilah sesuatu. Saya tahu café yang telah buka sejak pagi."

.

Maka, duduklah KyuHyun disebuah café, memandangi menu.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa tak menolak saja permintaan SungMin.

Tak pernah ada orang yang bisa memaksanya melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya.

Tidak yeoja manapun, SiWon atau bahkan orang tuanya sendiri.

.

Sang _waitress_ menanti pesanan dengan sabar sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada KyuHyun dan SungMin. Sungguh keberuntungan besar baginya, dipagi hari dengan cuaca cerah bisa melayani dua namja tampan.

"Sandwich dan kopi." Kata KyuHyun akhirnya.

"Baik." Sang _waitress_ tersenyum menggoda pada KyuHyun sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada SungMin. "Lalu untuk anda?"

"Air putih saja."

"Tidak ada yang lain? Hari ini kami memiliki _bakery basket special_."

"Tidak, terima kasih." SungMin tersenyum polos, membuat sang yeoja memerah dan KyuHyun merenggut.

"_Apa dia tidak sadar yeoja ini sedang menggodanya? Kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu? Apa bermaksud menggoda balik? Menyebalkan! Tunggu… Tunggu… Kenapa aku kesal? Tidak… Ini bukan rasa kesal.. Bukan… Lalu kenapa aku malah memperhatikannya? Harusnya khan aku memperhatikan yeoja itu. Dia cukup cantik, kenapa malah menatap setiap gerak gerik orang ini.. Yah~~ Cho KyuHyun, kau sudah gila! Sadarlah!"_

"KyuHyun Ssi, ada apa?" SungMin bertanya dengan kilau rasa penasaran dimatanya, menghentikan perdebatan dalam kepala KyuHyun untuk sementara.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Omong-omong siapa Sunny?"

Kilau dimata SungMin seketika padam, digantikan oleh kesedihan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau memanggil namanya semalam." KyuHyun memotong kalimat SungMin.

Mau tidak mau pikiran KyuHyun melayang pada kejadian tadi malam.

.

_SiWon sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir sementara KyuHyun terus saja mengomel di samping pengemudi._

"_Mengapa kita tidak mengantarnya ke hotel saja, kenapa harus ke apartemen? Kita hanya punya dua kamar tidur."_

_SiWon melirik kaca sepion, memperhatikan sosok SungMin yang tertidur di jok belakang, sebelum kembali menatap kedepan._

"_Dia calon artis kita."_

"_Calon."_

"_Sudahlah KyuHyun.. Berhenti protes dan bersikap sarkastis.. Kita telah sampai."_

_SiWon keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan mengangkat tubuh SungMin dengan mudah._

_Seolah yang diangkat seringan bulu atau kapas._

_KyuHyun mengikuti dibelakang dengan wajah kesal._

_Saat menuju lift, receptionist memanggil SiWon._

"_SiWon Ssi, maaf. Ada telepon dari China. Katanya penting, daritadi mereka mencoba menghubungi ponsel anda namun tidak aktif."_

_Dengan tidak rela SiWon menyerahkan SungMin kedalam gendongan KyuHyun. Namja yang lebih muda itu tentu saja protes, SungMin tak seringan yang terlihat, namun pada akhirnya dilakukannya juga._

"_Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa harus aku yang membopongnya."_

_KyuHyun masih saja mengomel sebelum menaruh tubuh SungMin di tempat tidur miliknya._

_Ulangi tempat tidur miliknya. Milik Cho KyuHyun._

_Tak pernah ada yeoja yang menempati tempat tidurnya dan kini ia malah membawa namja tak dikenal dan menidurkannya di sini._

"_Sunny… Sunny… " SungMin menggumam sambil memeluk erat KyuHyun, tak mau melepaskannya._

"_Sunny, Saranghae…"_

_Tiba-tiba SungMin membuka matanya dan mencium pipi KyuHyun, sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi._

_Jantung KyuHyun berpacu, seakan ingin lepas dari rongga dadanya._

_Alih-alih merasa jijik, KyuHyun merasa dada dan pipinya membara._

_Tak pernah ada yeoja manapun yang membuatnya merasa begini._

_Ada apa dengan dirinya? Cho KyuHyun sudah tidak waras._

_._

TBC

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Ini FF lama saya yang harusnya one shot lalu berkembang menjadi 2 shot lalu berkembang kembali makin panjang seperti gerbong kereta api. Tanpa proses pengeditan kembali, jadi mohon maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Bagi yang SONE, maaf yaw.. saya perlu cameo yeoja untuk jadi mangsa Kyu. *PLaaaakk*

Please kindly review yaw..

Love, Cho Jang Mi…


	2. Chapter 2 : Love is Sweet

**Title : Love Doesn't Exist**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun x Lee SungMin x Choi SiWon**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and God.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOYxBOY) Not your Genre? Please close the windows. :p**

**Summary : Cho KyuHyun yang tampan dan memiliki segalanya tidak percaya akan adanya cinta. Lee SungMin takut jatuh cinta. Namun cinta itu ada walaupun dalam pertemuan pertama, dan cinta menyembuhkan segala luka.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2 : Love is Sweet**

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca bening café yang bernuansa putih dan _baby_ _blue_ itu.

SungMin diam dan memandangi gelas di tangannya tanpa melihat ke arah KyuHyun saat namja itu menceritakan kejadian tadi malam.

Tentu saja KyuHyun melompati bagian memeluk dan sentuhan-tak-berarti-di pipi-pucatnya yang entah bagaimana membuat jantungnya berdentum tak karuan hanya dengan mengingatnya kembali.

"Lalu, siapa Sunny?"

KyuHyun memaksa bertanya, tak memperdulikan aura gelap dan suram disekiling namja aegyo di depannya.

"Hanya seseorang yang tak ingin saya bicarakan." SungMin bangkit dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih sudah mengurus saya semalam, KyuHyun Ssi. Saya harus bekerja, permisi."

KyuHyun menarik tangan kecil SungMin "Kau bekerja dimana, biar aku antar."

"Tidak perlu, KyuHyun Ssi. Bukankah anda ada _meeting_ pagi ini?"

"Aku memaksa."

KyuHyun meletakkan uang di meja, setengah menyeret SungMin menuju audi hitamnya. Membukakan pintu dan memaksa SungMin masuk.

"Saya bisa masuk sendiri. Tak usah memperlakukan saya seperti yeoja."

SungMin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan KyuHyun harus mati-matian menjaga agar mobil tetap berjalan lurus karena ia terlalu sibuk memandangi aksi cemberut itu.

"_Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini? Apa ingin menggodaku? Mengujiku? Tunggu… Menggoda? Memang aku akan tergoda! Tidak akan pernah. Jangan sembarangan Cho KyuHyun."_

"Ah.. KyuHyun Ssi, di depan belok ke kiri."

SungMin menarik ujung lengan kirinya, mengembalikan KyuHyun ke dalam mobil.

.

"Jadi, kau bekerja di sekolah musik?"

KyuHyun bertanya saat mereka telah mencapai lahan parkir.

"Iya, terima kasih KyuHyun Ssi. Selamat jalan."

Betapa kagetnya SungMin saat namja yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam itu malah turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"_Meeting_nya dibatalkan. Jadi aku punya waktu luang. Aku ingin melihat-lihat, siapa tahu disini aku menemukan _talent_ untuk _agency_."

Segala rasa heran tersapu dalam pikiran SungMin mendengar pernyataan KyuHyun. Ia tersenyum riang dan berkata dengan bangga "Ah…. Kami memiliki banyak sekali siswa bertalenta. Ayo, mari masuk KyuHyun Ssi."

Kali ini giliran SungMin menyeret KyuHyun masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

SungMin menunjukkan setiap sudut sekolah, memperkenalkan siswa-siswa yang dianggapnya berbakat dengan harapan KyuHyun tertarik mewujudkan impian siswanya.

Namun sayangnya KyuHyun lebih tertarik dan lebih memperhatikan senyuman, gaya bicara, dan suara tawa SungMin saat siswa-siswanya mengajaknya bercanda.

Sepertinya SungMin adalah tipe pengajar yang tak memasang tembok pembatas dengan siswanya.

.

"Hey, mainkan sebuah lagu."

KyuHyun meminta SungMin saat mereka sedang berada diruang musik.

"Lagu apa?"

"Terserah."

SungMin memiringkan kepalanya, menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, lagi-lagi tak sadar bersikap sangat aegyo.

"Ummm.. Baiklah…"

SungMin mengambil sebuah gitar dan menyandarkan tubuh pada sebuah meja. Sambil menutup mata, SungMin memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi :

_zhe cheng shi ye wan nao hong hong  
>ren chao xiang kuai bo de shi zhong<br>zhe bu shi wo yao de gan dong  
>lan jia de zhuang dou tai nong<br>zhe gan jue wo bu zhi zen me xing rong_

_(This city is noisy at night  
>People are like a clock that is fast<br>This is not the emotion I want  
>Even the cheap makeup is too thick<br>This feeling, I do not know how to express it)_

_xing fu shang yan ju qing wei tian wo qing chang ni de lian  
>kai xin ming xian wo men wang dui fang de shen shang hu nian<br>kuai le bu bi xian wo men zhu zai bi ci xin li mian yi tian tian lei ji juan lian_

_(Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I lightly taste your face  
>Happy and prominently we stick to each other('s bodies)<br>Happiness does not hide from being suspicious; we live in each other's heart, day by day piling up our longing)_

_xing fu shang yan ju qing wei tian wo qing chang ni de lian  
>jie ju xian jue gu shi li wo men yi qi zou hen yuan<br>wan mei yi zheng bian ai gang chu lu zheng xin xian wo qing yao xia yong yuan_

_(Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I gently taste your face  
>The ending is fresh; in the story we will walk together for a long distance<br>Going through it perfectly once through, love is fresh from the oven, I lightly bite down on forever)_

KyuHyun memandangi sosok SungMin dengan takjup, ternyata selain dengan piano SungMin bisa begitu menyatu dengan gitarnya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai musik." KyuHyun berkata saat SungMin telah selesai menyanyi.

"Iya, _music is my passion. My life."_

SungMin tersenyum menyilaukan, seperti ada cahaya-cahaya yang mengitari sosoknya, mungkin itu yang disebut aura kebahagian. Tanpa sadar KyuHyun ikut tersenyum yang membuat SungMin tertegun sesaat lalu kemudian tertawa.

"Anda tampan sekali saat tersenyum. Anda harus lebih sering tersenyum."

KyuHyun merah padam mendengar pujian polos itu, tak mengerti mengapa tiap ucapan namja mungil dihadapannya bisa begitu mempengaruhi kinerja jantungnya dan mengirim panas pada kedua pipinya.

"Maaf KyuHyun Ssi. Saya tak bermaksud apa-apa."

SungMin ikut memerah, sama tak mengertinya mengapa bisa-bisanya dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan seperti itu. Berada didekat KyuHyun mengalirkan _euphoria_ aneh dalam dirinya, membuatnya memuntahkan apapun yang terpikir tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Suara ponsel KyuHyun membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Melihat ID sang pemanggil, KyuHyun mengangkat dengan malas.

"Yeoboseo…"

"Kyu~~Hyun~~~Niee~~~ Kau dimana? Hari ini ada rapat pagi dan kau tak datang. Sekarang sudah pukul satu siang. Harusnya kau mengajakku makan siang bersama hari ini."

KyuHyun tersentak dan melirik jam ditangannya. Memang benar, pukul satu siang. Betapa waktu berlalu sangat cepat saat bersama SungMin, tanpa sekalipun KyuHyun merasa bosan karena teman barunya itu selalu memiliki sesuatu untuk diceritakan.

"Kyu~~~~Hyun~~~Nie~~~" Jerit yeoja diujung sana.

"Iya, SeoHyun, aku kembali sekarang."

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa? SeoHyun? Kemana panggilan yang biasanya? Seobaby itu baru benar! KyuHyunnie… Kau dengan siapa?"

KyuHyun memutus sambungan telepon, tak tertarik mendengarkan segala ocehan dan jeritan marah SeoHyun.

"Anda sebaiknya kembali KyuHyun Ssi. Sepertinya telepon tadi penting sekali." SungMin berkata sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu."

"Eh?" Mata SungMin membulat.

"Kita berteman bukan? Wajar kalau aku meminta nomor ponsel temanku bukan?"

"Ah.. Iya, benar."

SungMin mengetikkan nomor ponselnya pada _handphone_ KyuHyun sambil berjalan ke pelataran parkir.

"Aku akan meneleponmu." KyuHyun berjanji entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya pada seseorang. namun bedanya janji kali pasti akan ditepatinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." SungMin melambaikan tangan saat KyuHyun telah berada dan dalam mobil dan siap pergi.

"Sampai jumpa SungMin."

KyuHyun membuka jendela dan sekali lagi memperlihatkan senyuman yang sama dengan saat di ruangan musik, kali ini kekuatan cahayanya ditambah beberapa ribu watt.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?" SungMin berbisik setelah audi hitam mengkilat itu tak lagi terlihat. SungMin meremas dadanya, tempat sang jantung berada, yang saat ini berdetak tak terkendali.

.

-LoveDoesExist-

.

"KyuHyunnie~~"

SeoHyun, sekretaris sekaligus salah satu mainan kesayangan KyuHyun segera menghampirinya saat melihat sosok tinggi yang dicari-cari sejak pagi.

"Tidak sekarang SeoHyun, aku sedang tidak _mood_." KyuHyun melewati SeoHyun begitu saja, tak memperdulikan kedua lengan SeoHyun yang direntangkan lebar-lebar, mengharapkan sebuah pelukan.

"KyuHyunnie… Kau kenapa?" Wajah cantik SeoHyun diliputi kemarahan, matanya mengebor belakang kepala KyuHyun.

.

KyuHyun duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dalam ruangannya yang rapi dan nyaman, namun pikirannya tidak ada disana. Pikiran namja berambut coklat gelap itu melayang pada sosok dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut hitam berkilau dan mata hitam besar.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, KyuHyun tak menyadari seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala memasuki ruang kerjanya dan telah duduk di depannya selama sepuluh menit penuh.

"Kui Xian, apa kau tahu tampangmu sekarang persis seperti domba idiot?"

Kata namja itu akhirnya, membuat KyuHyun nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Hyung! Mengapa tak mengetuk pintu? Dan sejak kapan di Korea?"

"Sejak pagi ini. Aku sudah mengetuk sampai tanganku sakit tapi kau terlalu sibuk melamun dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh yang kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Jadi aku mempersilahkan diriku sendiri masuk."

"Aku tidak melamun dan tersenyum!"

"Hahahaha… Kau tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh tahu!"

"Tidak."

"Mau bukti? Ini…" Si namja memperlihatkan ponselnya, memamerkan foto KyuHyun yang… memang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"ZhouMi Hyung! Hapus sekarang juga!"

KyuHyun mencoba merebut ponsel ZhouMi namun gagal karena namja yang lebih tinggi itu mengangkat ponsel di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan. Ini adalah aset yang berharga. Hari ini hari keberuntunganku, bisa mengabadikan wajah pabbomu dan Shi Yuan."

"SiWon Hyung juga?"

KyuHyun berhenti mencoba merebut ponsel ZhouMi, yang dijadikan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan aset berharga itu.

"Iya. Dia benggong terus. Benar-benar aneh. Tidak seperti Shi Yuan yang kukenal."

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Hyung. Sudahlah, lalu ada apa Hyung ke Korea?"

"Mau bertemu dengan teman lama."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia."

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang pasti di Seoul."

"Ha? Seoul luas sekali Hyung! Jangan bilang Hyung kemari mau minta bantuanku. Shiro!"

"Baik, kita lihat apa jadinya kalau foto ini aku sebar diinternet."

ZhouMi menyeringai sadis.

"Hyung!"

"Apa Jawabanmu Cho KyuHyun?"

"Grrrrrrr… Arasso… Arassoo…"

"Anak pintar…. Kajja…." ZhouMi mengelus kepala KyuHyun yang dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan.

.

SiWon membolak-balik berkas ditangannya, mencoba menyerap apapun tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak rapi tersebut, namun gagal. Ia sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi sejak pagi.

Seorang Choi SiWon yang selalu melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna dan hati-hati salah membawa berkas untuk rapat, melamun saat _international_ _conference_ _call_, dan berbicara bahasa mandarin saat ia harusnya memimpin rapat dalam bahasa Inggris menggantikan KyuHyun.

Sungguh hari yang sangat kacau.

Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh bayangan wajah malaikat yang tengah tertidur lelap. Yakin sudah tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi, SiWon melempar dokumen ditangannya sembarangan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja, toh sudah malam. Mungkin ini hanya kelelahan." SiWon berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

SiWon menyetir mobil masih dengan pikiran mengembara kemana-mana dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah berhenti di depan _restaurant_kemarin.

Menyerah melawan perintah hati pada otaknya, SiWon turun dan memasuki _restaurant_. Ia Mengedarkan pandangan pada sepenjuru_restaurant_, mencari sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam berkilau.

"SiWon Ssi…."

Sosok mungil yang dicarinya malah yang menemukan SiWon. Senyum mengembang diwajah SiWon, memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"_Oh, tuhan. Aku kenapa hari ini? Kenapa jantungku tidak karuan hanya karena senyuman. Tadi siang Cho KyuHyun, sekarang Choi SiWon ini. Sepertinya aku harus segera memeriksakan diri kedokter."_ SungMin berpikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"SungMin Ssi, mari makan malam bersama."

SiWon menarik tangan SungMin ke arah sebuah meja yang terletak agak di pojok. Menarikkan sebuah kursi dan menunggu SungMin duduk, kemudian mendorong kursi tersebut kembali. Benar-benar sikap seorang _gentleman _sejati. Yeoja manapun pasti dibuat meleleh dengan sikap lembut seperti itu.

"Kenapa semua orang hari ini memperlakukan saya seperti yeoja." SungMin cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya, membuat SiWon tanpa sadar mencubit pipi mulus SungMin.

"SiWon Ssi…." Wajah SungMin memerah.

"Hahahaha… Maaf, habis anda lucu sekali."

"Lucu? Saya?" SungMin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Anda bercanda."

"Tidak."

Lalu dimulailah segala sanggahan tentang kelucuan SungMin atau mungkin tepatnya maksud SiWon adalah keimutan SungMin. Namun namja tampan itu tak bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan baik.

.

-LoveDoesExist-

.

KyuHyun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada setir mobil.

ZhouMi memandangi pemandangan itu dengan heran sekaligus takjub. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Dongsaengnya bersikap seperti itu. Terlebih lagi _playboy_ kelas kakap ini mengabaikan semua yeoja yang mereka temui tadi.

"Kui Xian suka sekali lagu itu ya? Lagu apa?"

"Hmmmm? Tidak tahu. Aku baru mendengarnya hari ini."

"Ha? Aneh, benar-benar ganjil."

"Hmmm? Hyung bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan malam." KyuHyun menjawab singkat. Masih sibuk bersenandung, kini ditambah menggerakkan kepalanya, mengikuti irama.

Hal ini mengakibatkan ZhouMi ketakutan setengah mati, KyuHyun yang riang dan gembira seperti ini membuatnya mati gaya. Ini bukan KyuHyun, apa Dongsaengnya kesurupan sesuatu saat mereka berkeliling kota Seoul tadi?

"Hyung, kenapa melamun? Cepat turun."

KyuHyun mengetuk kaca jendela tempat duduk ZhouMi, membuat namja berambut merah itu tersentak. Dengan pelan dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari KyuHyun, ZhouMi ikut memasuki _restaurant_.

ZhouMi menabrak belakang kepala KyuHyun, membuatnya mencium rambut lebat KyuHyun.

"Puihhhh… Yah! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" ZhouMi menjitak kepala KyuHyun, namun tak ada reaksi. Mata KyuHyun tertuju pada satu titik. ZhouMi mengikuti arah pandangnya dan…

"MinnieMin~~~~~!" Jerit ZhouMi dan berlari ke arah sudut restaurant.

ZhouMi menarik namja berambut hitam kedalam pelukannya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu memutar-mutarnya. Rasa kaget jelas terbayang dalam wajah manis sang namja.

Tiba-tiba darah dikepala KyuHyun memanas melihat pemandangan itu. Secepat angin, ditariknya tubuh ZhouMi, memisahkan keduanya. Sementara SiWon yang baru dilihat KyuHyun ternyata juga berada disana, menutupi tubuh SungMin dengan tubuh tinggi besarnya.

ZhouMi mengerjapkan mata binggung.

"Kui Xian? Shi Yuan? Ada apa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat." KyuHyun berbisik sambil menggertakkan gigi, menahan amarah. Takut jika membuka mulut lebih lebar maka dia akan mulai berteriak.

"SiWon Ssi, tolong menyingkir, dia teman saya." SungMin berusaha mendorong tubuh SiWon dan kali ini, SungMin yang memeluk erat ZhouMi.

"MiMi… Bogoshipo~~ "

KyuHyun mengepalkan tangan, darah bukan sekedar lagi naik ke kepala. Bila mungkin sekarang dari kepala KyuHyun sudah keluar asap. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang menyakiti matanya, Kyuhyun menarik SungMin (lagi) dan menutupi namja mungil yang kebingungan itu dengan protektif.

"ZhouMi Hyung, jangan bersikap tidak sopan." SiWon mendorong halus tubuh ZhouMi.

"Wah… Wah… MinnieMin, lama tak berjumpa, sekarang kau memiliki dua serigala penjaga besar yang menakutkan ya?"

"Ha?" SungMin memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Extra : Behind the Scene**

"Oke…. Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~~" Aku berteriak dengan _megaphone_.

"Ah, SungMin Oppa, boleh minta tolong?" Aku mencoba melakukan aegyo pada King of Aegyo, semoga saja berhasil.

"Ada apa Jang Mi ah?" Katanya sambil mendekatiku.

"Aku inginnnnn sekali makan es krim stroberi dan vanilla, maukah Oppa keluar sebentar membelikanku?" Aku melontarkan _kitten_ _eyes_terbaikku.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah bayangan SungMin Oppa tak lagi terlihat, aku menyeringai bengis.

"ZhouMi Ge! Turun dari set sekarang." Jeritku masih dengan megaphone, membuat suaraku sedikit pecah.

ZhouMi Ge mendekat dikawal oleh KyuHyun Oppa dan SiWon Oppa.

"Ada apa Jang Mi ah?" Tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta_dollar_ padaku, yang TENTU tidak akan berpengaruh. Karena aku sedang emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Ge, kenapa seenaknya muncul? Apa tidak melihat skrip yang kubuat? Jelas-jelas tertulis _cast_nya hanya 3 orang!" Suaraku mendenging lagi, yang-tidak-akan-aku-pedulikan.

"Jang Mi ah, sudahlah. Biarkan ZhouMi Hyung ikut. Tuhan saja baik dan menicntai umatnya, masa kau tidak mau menyayangi ZhouMi Hyung?"

"Ehem… SiWon Oppa, aku sayang ZhouMi Ge kok." Aku tersenyum manis "Hanya, cerita ini harusnya cuma 2 shoot, tapi karena ada Ge FF ini jd TBC!" Aku berteriak lagi kearah ZhouMi Ge.

"Gampang, kita hapuskan saja yang namanya ZhouMi dari muka bumi." KyuHyun Oppa menepuk bahuku dan kami tersenyum setan.

"Aku setuju Oppa. Ayo, laksanakan…"

"Jang Mi~~~ Ini es krimnya~~~~~" Sebuah suara super cute menghentikan apapun yang hendak aku dan KyuHyun Oppa lakukan.

Kami berdua berpandangan dan mengirim telepati _"Pending…. Tunggu hingga BunnyMin pergi."_

ZhouMi Ge terlihat sangat lega.

"_Huh.. Ge, tunggulah Chap depan, GeGe akan sangat …"_ Pikirku._"Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi setan begini? Apa karena pengaruh KyuHyun Oppa dan ChangMin Oppa? Andwe~~~ Ottokke~~"_

"Jang Mi ah? Ada apa? Sakit?" SungMin Oppa menempelkan tangannya didahiku.

"Oppa memang malaikat sejati, aku harus belajar dari Oppa. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan ZhouMi Ge boleh ikut diFF ini."

SungMin Oppa menatapku binggung, sementara KyuHyun Oppa memelototiku. Aku mengirim transmisi pada KyuHyun Oppa _"Bila KyuHyun Oppa protes, aku pastikan Minnie Oppa akan menjadi milik MiMi Ge atau SiWon Oppa selamanya!"_

Hasilnya : KyuHyun Oppa diam seribu bahasa, ZhouMi Ge girang, SiWon Oppa tersenyum karena aku telah kembali ke jalan cahaya dan SungMin Oppa masih bingung.

.

End

* * *

><p>Hahahaha.. Karena itulah FF gejeh ini berlanjuuut...<p>

Terima kasih telah meninggalkan banyak komentar, sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena banyak typo dan bahasa yang ambruadul, saya malas mengedit. Maaf tidak membalas review satu persatu, mata saya berat, perlu tidur. T^T

Dan jangan khawatir, FF ini sudah kelar kok, jadi pasti berlanjut dan akan saya update bertahap.. :) bagi yang bertanya FF ini kelar dichap berapa, jawabnya chap 9 (sungguh panjang buat saya), mari nikmati cerita cheesy ini bersama-sama.. :*

Review are loved~ Like i love KyuKyu *?*

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
